Soothing Melody
by satanchild92
Summary: AU: Naruto has retrieved Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha. Naruto also has a loving family none of who are blood related. After a walk in the forest Naruto finds a certain Red head foul mouth Kunoichi. But when Naruto starts to spiral down a dark path and Naruto's family is unable to help him. Will Tayuya be able to help him over come his demons. BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**This story picks up right after Naruto has retrieved Sasuke. (Yes he brings Sasuke Back). Also it will be a Tayuya and Naruto fic. Furthermore, there are some similarities with canon but this is going to be AU. Also please read and review. I would really like if people gave me an idea of how the story is and what not.**

The doors to the Hokage's office flew open with a loud crash. Before Tsunade had a chance to look up, she heard a thud against the floor. Looking forward she saw a very tired and wounded Naruto. "I completed my mission Baa-chan." Naruto said before collapsing to the floor.

Tsunade rushed toward the boy and looked for any serious injuries. A majority of his wounds was already healed, and the bigger ones were still in the process of being healed, thanks to the kyuubi. Tsunade picked Naruto up and headed for the hospital. Outside her office, Tsunade looked over to a pair of ANBU and ordered then to grab the Uchiha and place him under 24-hour watch at the hospital.

At the hospital, Tsunade walked into an empty room and called for Shizune before placing Naruto onto a bed. She looked over the boy once more before smiling. "You are growing up to be a fine shinobi Naruto-kun."

"Yes he is Tsunade-sama He has grown a lot over the past few months." Shizune said as she walked over to the bed next to Tsunade. She had a clipboard and a fairly large folder in her hands.

"Yes he, however, always seems to land in this hospital. His chart is beginning to get quite large." Tsunade said as she grabbed the folder and clipboard from her assistant. She looked over the chart and flipped through the folder before letting a deep breath out.

"It seems like the Kyuubi's chakra is still doing its job and healing Naruto-kun." Shizune said as she saw that now all his wounds were healed.

"So it seems but he will still need time to recover he has extreme chakra exhaustion. He will also need to go through psychoanalysis to see if he has not received any mental trauma. Along with the rest of the retrieval team regardless of how severe their injuries are they are to stay at this hospital until I deem them fit for duty again. That means Shikamaru also." Tsunade said as she at that moment heard a commotion outside the room.

"You ass holes better let me inside the room I have the right to see my son!" Tsunade and Shizune heard a female yell.

"We have orders to keep everyone out of the room until Hokage-sama says otherwise."

"Listen here buddy I don't care if you're an ANBU or not I will kill you if you DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." The female said again.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, who was rubbing her head. "Tsunade-sama we should let her in before she hurts someone."

Tsunade didn't say anything just nodded her approval. Shizune smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. "It is ok Tsunade-sama said she can come in."

"DAMN RIGHT I CAN COME IN!" The lady said again before walking past the ANBU officer.

The lady walked inside the room before rushing to Naruto's bed. She quickly grabbed him and began to hug him. "Naruto-kun why is it that you put yourself through all of this all the time?" The Women asked the sleeping Naruto.

Tsunade and Shizune both looked over the scene with smiles. They were both happy that Naruto had a loving mother even if it was through adoption. They watched for a few more moments before Tsunade spoke. "Look I know you want to take Naruto home, but he is required to go through some tests first before he is released."

The women put Naruto back down gently and stood up with a stern look on her. The women wore a long hazel trench coat and short mahogany shirt with fish net top and leggings. Her hair was purple and tied into a spiky ponytail.

"Now Anko-san please calm down Tsunade is only looking out for Naruto-kun's safety and well being." Shizune said trying to calm Anko down.

Both Anko and Tsunade stood there staring at each other. Before Anko nodded her understanding and began to walk out the room. Once at the door she turned around and looked at Tsunade. "I request the assignment of interrogating the Uchiha-teme and I won't take no for an answer."

Both Tsunade and Shizune both stood there in surprise. "How do you know Naruto brought Sasuke back? I never said the mission was a success." Tsunade said

"Oh please Naruto-kun is my son, and I know he completed his mission. He has yet to fail a single mission. Why would he start now? He also promised that pink haired 'Yariman' Haruno. He never breaks his promises." Anko said

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and then back at Anko. "Your right about that, but putting you in command of Sasuke's interrogation is a conflict of interest. He harmed your child there for you may become emotional."

"I never said I wanted to be in command. Besides I won't hurt the Uchiha too much. If I get out of hand you can remove me." Anko said still standing near the door wanting her answer.

Tsunade thought about it for a minute before answering. "Alright but if you get out of hand, I will remove you from the room myself. You understand?"

"Yea whatever now that is out of the way I need to get my son some food for when he wakes up. I will be damned if I let him eat the food here." Anko said before walking out of the room leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone with Naruto.

15 minutes later

Before long, the sun in Konoha began to set and the street lamps began to light up the streets. Anko was walking through the streets with a smile, and a handful of Ramen take-out bowls from Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Anko was headed back to the hospital to leave the ramen for when Naruto woke up.

She arrived at the hospital and headed straight to Naruto's room. When she got into the hall that Naruto's room was in, she saw the lights on. She was a little confused but continued to walk along she then overheard Naruto's voice, and she got even more excited to find out her son was awake. Picking up her pace without spilling Naruto's ramen, she got closer to the room her smile getting wider. Then at the moment she got outside the door and turned to looking inside the room. She heard a female voice speak. "You monster, I can't believe you did that to Sasuke-kun." She then heard a slap echo across the room. Her smile instantly left, and she dropped the ramen.

Two girls one with blonde hair and the other with pink turned to see who was there. The Pink haired girl's eyes widened and she began to step backward. Anko looked at Naruto and saw his cheek was red and his heart was broken from the girl's harsh words. "Anko-san I didn't mean what I said I swear. I just got a little ang.."

Anko speed across the room and had the girl pinned against the wall by her neck before she could finish talking. "Listen here you BAKA MESU if you ever touch my son again I will make sure you never have children. Do you understand what in saying?"

"Anko-san I know she was wrong but don't you think you're being too harsh on Sakura?" the blonde-haired girl said.

Anko looked over at the girl with hurt in her eyes. "Ino I thought you were better than this. I thought you, and Naruto were friends. How could you let her do that to my son and your best friend?"

Ino did not speak for a moment before she let her head hang in shame "I'm sorry Anko-san."

Anko then looked up at Sakura who still was scared. "Now you do you understand what I said?" Sakura nodded her head and then Anko released her from her hold. "Now get the hell out of here before I hurt you. Furthermore, I never want to see you around my son again."

Sakura turned and ran out the door not looking back. Anko after that looked over at Naruto and saw he was still holding his cheek unaware of what just happened in front of him. Anko saw pain in his eyes. She looked deeper into his eyes. She later heard him speak. "I just wanted to make someone happy." He spoke in a monotone voice. "I didn't have to take the mission. I didn't have to make that stupid promise."

**Flashback **

"Why me? Baa-Chan I have no reason to go after the Uchiha. Let him go it was his choice." Naruto spoke leaning against the wall in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto he's a prick I know, but he is a fellow shinobi there for it is your duty to get him back." Ino spoke.

"Why? I got my friends right here in front of me. What has he ever done for me?" Naruto said.

"Enough you're going and that is final you're the only Chunnin in the village along with Shikamaru." Tsunade said.

"Fine whatever..." Naruto said

"Now the mission is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha before he reaches the border also eliminate the enemy. Naruto is responsible along with Shikamaru. Neji Kiba and Choji do you three understand?"

The three in question nodded their heads and turned to face Naruto and Shikamaru. "Good now go time is running out." Tsunade said

Everyone turned and bowed before leaving. A few moments later the five-man cell was approaching the gate of Konoha getting ready to leave. As they reached the gates, they heard people calling them.

"Naruto Is that your mom and Ino, what are they doing here?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto only nodded before he was tackled to the ground. "Naruto-kun you better be safe and come back."

"I will Okaasan you worry too much." Naruto said giving his mom a hug as he got up.

"Well someone has to worry for you." Anko said.

Naruto smiled at his mom and then turned to Ino." What are you doing here Ino?"

"I'm here to see you off and wish you luck." Ino explained.

At that moment, everyone heard another voice, and they say Sakura running to them. "NARUTO! WAIT."

As she got closer Naruto turned to her and smiled. He had long ago lost his attraction to her but still considered her a kind of friend. "What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"I want you to promise you will bring Sasuke-kun back." She told Naruto.

Everyone looked at her with confusion and surprise. Naruto just stood there not saying anything. He after that turned to see everyone looking at him. He later turned back to Sakura. "Look I can't…"

"I said PROMISE ME!" Sakura yelled.

Anko got angry at someone yelling at her son other than her. "Hey watch your tone you little…"

Anko was cut off by Naruto. "Okaasan Its ok." He then turned to Sakura. "Fine I promise I will bring him back."

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto before the five-man cell disappeared.

**End flashback**

Anko was hurting inside seeing her son like this. It hurt her every time he got depressed. It was the worst feeling to her to see him like this. She then looked in surprise as Ino sat next to him and hugged him. Ino was crying.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry I let her do that but please don't shut me and Anko-san out again. We are here with you. I promise never to let anyone hurt you again."

Anko smiled at the two blondes but saw that Naruto was not giving any reaction. It worried her a little that he was just sitting there with no emotion on his face. However, his eyes were filled with pain. Being called a monster must have sent him over the edge. He looked up and looked directly into Anko's eyes. She smiled until she saw his eyes flicker crimson, and his face turned into a scowl.

He then pushed Ino off and jumped through the window. Ino went to chase him when she felt someone grab her. She turned and saw Anko.

"Let him go, he needs time to himself. He will be back soon."

Ino just stood there and watched as Naruto disappeared during the night.

**In the forest **

Naruto was running through the forest full of anger. He was thinking about what Sakura had called him and what the whole village called him his entire life. It made him mad but most of all it hurt him. He slowed his pace coming to a walk, and he started to calm down. He decided he would walk around for a while before returning to the village.

As Naruto walked he heard a twig snap and on instinct, Naruto pulled a kunai out and got ready to fight. He looked around and saw no one was there. Then as he began to walk again he heard a faint cry. He moved slowly toward the cries. As he got closer he saw a female with red hair pinned under a tree by another tree. She was grasping for something that was out of reach and letting out cries of pain.

Naruto walked nearer keeping quiet. As he got closer he recognized her as one of the sound Nin, who was escorting Sasuke. His eyes widened as he saw there was another Nin, they were wearing a sound Hitai-ate. He watched as the one walked closer to the kunoichi. He then realized she was reaching for her weapon but could not reach it. Fear in her eyes was turning to desperation as the mystery Nin got closer. He reached her and saw them raise a kunai to her neck. She closed her eyes and waited for her death. However, it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Nin was lying dead next to her with a Kunai lodged in his skull. She then looked around to see who saved her. Her eyes fell on Naruto, and she once again tried to reach for her weapon.

"Hey its ok I'm here to help you. I am not going to hurt you." Naruto tried to reassure her.

"Fuck off." Was all she said as she looked at him.

Naruto walked up to her and stood over her. He reached down and grabbed what she was grasping for. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked as he handed it to her.

She grabbed it, and her eyes widened. She saw that her prized weapon was broken. "Hey let me help you get out of here. I'll take you to my village, and I'll buy you a new flute." Naruto said.

"Yea right. Like hell, I'll go with you. You think I'm fucking stupid?" She cussed at him.

"Look Baa-Chan can heal you all you got to do is let me help you." Naruto said as he reached over to the tree and removed it without any problems. The girl looked at him surprised at how he moved the tree with ease. She then saw him reach for her and she reacted by trying to crawl away.

"Hey I'm trying to help you, now stop you'll only injure yourself more." Naruto explained.

She didn't stop but continued to drag herself away. She next felt someone grab her, and she flinched in pain after that she felt the pain begin to be dulled. She turned around and saw Naruto's hands glowing green. He was healing her.

"Look I can simply dull the pain medical jutsu is not my thing. I just know enough to soothe pain." Naruto told her.

He then walked next to her and picked her up. He started to walk and saw she was still looking at him with confusion. "Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Because you needed help and that's what I'm doing. Now come on I'll take you to Konoha."

At the mention of Konoha, she started to push him away. "I knew it you're going to take me back and torture me."

"Hey calm down I won't let anyone touch you, I promise."

The girl calmed down after hearing him promise. Something about him made her believe him. They continued to walk toward Konoha the whole time she stared at him. "Hey ass hole what's your game? You a pervert huh?"

Naruto only smiled. "No I am not a pervert. And my name is Naruto not ass hole."

"Well I'll call you what I want." She stated.

Naruto frowned a little and realized that she would be a handful. "So you know my name what's yours?" He asked

She just continued to look at him without speaking. "Fine you don't have to tell me."

"Tayuya…my name is Tayuya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy and please leave a comment even if it a bad one. I want to know if people like this, so I can continue. If I don't get at least 15 legitimate comments, I won't update. Not something like( its good. Or keep going). I want real feedback, so I can improve. Remember 15 comments for an update.**

Naruto continued to walk with the red head in his arms. She did not say much but just stared at him. Her facial expression was unreadable and Naruto was not about to break the peace and quiet. He was in no rush and did not want to aggravate her injuries further, so he just walked at a slow steady pace. It was at that moment Tayuya decided to speak.

"Hey ass hole so did the Uchiha make it to the border? I bet he did. It seems like you are pretty weak." She had a small smirk. "I knew you could not stop him. He was not chosen by Orochimaru for just any reason after all."

Naruto ignored her comments and just kept walking looking forward. He was in no mood for her rude behavior or her comments.

"Hey ass hole I'm talking to you, answer me." Tayuya demanded her voice rising.

Again, Naruto stayed silent and continued to walk. It pissed Tayuya off when she was ignored. Before she could open her mouth once more she saw out the corner of her eyes a large village. It was Konoha, they had reached the gates, and she then looked over at Naruto once again.

"Hey what are you going to do with me now that we made it to your stupid village? I bet you're just going to turn me in and laugh huh?" Tayuya got angry for no reason. She had no idea where her words came from. Deep down, she knew he would not lie to her, but she still was nervous.

"I promised you that I would not let anyone touch you. I never break my promises and besides, I know the Hokage personally, and I bet she would be willing to make a deal with you." Naruto looked down at her and this time he was smiling.

'He has a really nice smile….wait did I just think that."

Tayuya turned away and blushed. Then she registered his last words. "Wait you know the Hokage personally? How does a loser like you know the strongest shinobi in the Fire Country?"

Naruto just kept smiling "Well this loser is the one who found and brought back Tsunade to Konoha to become Hokage. She and Shizune-san are the one who are teaching me how to use medical jutsu."

Tayuya just looked at Naruto with her mouth open and eyes wide. She felt like her mind was fried after hearing Naruto tell her that he brought back one of the Legendary Sannin to become Hokage. Shaking her head, she found it hard to believe Naruto. "Yea and Jiraiya the toad sage is your Sensei." Tayuya said sarcastically.

Naruto looked down at Tayuya with a shocked expression. "How did you know that he was one of my sensei?"

Tayuya again went slack jaw at his question. "You mean to tell me you know two of the three Legendary Sannin, and they are both training you. And on top of that Princess Tsunade Is the Hokage of this shit hole village? The world's best medical Kunoichi is Here in this village?" Tayuya looked at Naruto with an amused expression like she was getting ready to laugh.

"You said you had more than one sensei. Who else is training you?" Tayuya asked barely able to keep herself from laughing.

Naruto looked at her a little confused at why she did not believe him. He brushed it off and answered her question. "Well, there is Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and my mother Anko." As he finished his answer, he heard Tayuya burst out laughing.

"That's funny….you…expect people to believe you are trained by…the White Fangs son and Orochimaru's first student is your mother?" Tayuya started laughing harder as she finished.

Naruto shrugged as he reached a building. He had made it across Konoha while they were talking. He pushed the door open with his back and was careful not to her legs. He made his way up the stairs and finally heard Tayuya calming down. "That was the hardest I have laughed my whole life. Thanks ass hole, can't believe you think I would buy that crap."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled. "I guess seeing is believing." With that, Naruto reached a red door and opened it walking in.

"Hey Baa-Chan I have a favor to ask you." Naruto said as he peered over at Tsunade, who was glancing over some scrolls.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you? STOP CALLING ME THAT. AND WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE THE HOSPITAL?" Tsunade yelled before she saw that Naruto was holding someone.

"Who is this Naruto? And why did you bring her here?" Tsunade asked

Naruto walked over to the couch and gently placed Tayuya on it. He then turned and peaked out the room and whispered to one of the ANBU who nodded and left.

"What the hell was that Naruto? I asked you a question now answer it." Tsunade was getting upset again.

Tayuya just sat there wide eyed looking at Tsunade. She could not believe Naruto was telling her the truth. However, she then regained her composure as Naruto spoke.

"I will answer your questions after I settle a little dispute." Naruto stated with a smile directed at Tayuya. Who say it and turned her heard as she blushed.

"I still believe you ass hole. Tell you what you what if you prove me wrong and show me evidence of what you claim, I will….I will swear my alliance to Konoha and cooperate fully with any questions asked about Orochimaru."

It was at that moment Tsunade saw that Tayuya was wearing a sound Hitai-ate. She also heard her comment about Orochimaru. "Naruto what were you thinking bringing an enemy shinobi to Konoha? Do you realize this can become a very messy situation?" Tsunade asked softly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I found her in the forest and saw she was injured. She was pinned and about to be killed by another sound shinobi. I didn't know what to do so I killed him and save her. I thought she could be useful, besides, I could not just leave her there alone." Naruto explained.

"Naruto you realize I have to place her in custody, and she may be executed for what she had done?" Tsunade stated

Naruto looked over at Tayuya and saw she was on edge. he then smiled. "I promised her she would be safe, and you heard her she will cooperate fully."

Tayuya's head snapped up. "Hey shithead I didn't say that. I said I would if you could prove what you told me earlier. And since I know you were lying I guess that's off the table."

Tsunade looked at the two with confusion and saw that Naruto was still smiling. She was about to speak when she heard the door bust open. She looked over and saw a purple flash then heard a loud smack.

"Ouch! Kaa-san what was that for." Naruto said holding his red cheek.

"That was for making me worry for you and this is for still being ok." Anko said as she knelt down and hugged him.

Tayuya watched the two with amusement. She later saw two more people walk in a older man with long spiky white hair and a large scroll on his back. Then a man with a mask over his face and a leaf Hitai-ate coving one of his eyes, he had silver hair and wore a Jonin vest. She was a little confused at who they were. Then the one-eyed shinobi spoke

"Hokage-sama you requested our audience?" He asked.

Naruto stepped forward. "Actually, that was me, I call you here to settle a score with this pretty kunoichi over there."

Tayuya's face turned bright red, and she turned her head as she heard Naruto call her pretty. She never had anyone call her attractive before, and it made her feel weird.

"Naruto what is going on in this place first you bring an enemy shinobi here, and then you call them into my office?" Tsunade asked becoming more and more upset.

Everyone turned to Naruto who just stood there with a small smile. "I would like you all to meet Tayuya. She is an ex-sound shinobi. And she does not believe that I was trained by you four."

Tayuya just sat there, and her legs were beginning to throb in pain again, but she pushed the pain aside. And watched the four turn to her and look at her with interest.

Jiraiya stepped forward and looked at her from head to toe. "So you were a shinobi under my old teammate Orochimaru huh? Well, it seems my student took a liking to you, but that does not mean he was right to bring you here. This could cause problems, and I am disappointed that Naruto would put himself in this situation."

Kakashi stepped forward and smiled at Tayuya. He had nothing against the girl, so he smiled and spoke. "Nice to meet you Tayuya my name is Kakashi and in am Naruto's sensei or at least one of them. Even though he is not on my genin team, I still train him during my free time."

Tayuya had not realized that Naruto was speaking the truth. And her daze was broken when she saw a woman with purple hair in front of her. Tayuya screamed and tried to scoot further away but was only met with the back of the couch. "What the hell bitch, what is your problem? Why are you in my face like that?"

Anko just smiled and stood up before turning to Naruto. "She's cute I think you found a keeper Naruto-kun." Anko then turned to seea bright-red Tayuya and smiled even more. "Now My Name is Anko, and Naruto is my son. And I am also his Jonin instructor."

"Yes very well and I am Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha, and I am also one of Naruto's sensei. Now since that is over lets get something straight. Tayuya you are an enemy shinobi. I should have you escorted to the torture team for answers and then kill you. However, since Naruto has vouched for you in a sense, I give you one choice. Speak everything you know about Orochimaru, and I will let you live and welcome you to the village as a citizen."

Tayuya looked around the room and sighed she was proven wrong, and she did make a deal. "Fine I accept besides a deal is a deal. I want to know something first. If you were trained by these four then how did you fail at capturing the Uchiha?"

This surprised Naruto that not only had she submitted so easily she had spoken in a calm and clean manner. He then turned at the sound of Tsunade Laughing. "Did he say he failed his mission? He, in fact, brought the traitor back and did so alive. Sasuke is lucky Naruto did not kill him." Anko spoke as Tsunade was still laughing.

"I never said I failed my mission, I just refused to answer your question while you were cussing all the time." Naruto explained.

currently the room was quiet and all eyes feel on Tayuya. Her legs were immediately in full pain and getting worse. Tsunade noticed this and walked over to her. She did a quick scan and saw a few broken bones and slight tears in the muscle. She started to run her hand over her legs and began to heal them. After about an hour, she got up. "There we go good as new, with a day at the hospital for rest and a few hours of therapy you should be good to go." Tsunade said.

Everyone besides Naruto and Anko were gone. They sat around the room as Tsunade explained something's. "Now Tayuya before you are released from the hospital two things need to happen. One you need to go through psychoanalysis along with Naruto, and the team sent with him and two you agreed to give us information on Orochimaru."

Tayuya nodded her head and looked over at Naruto. And saw him smiling still. His smile made her feel safer. "Now you two need to get rest your test will be run tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Naruto went to pick Tayuya up and began to walk out she then realized something and spoke up. "Hey where am I supposed to stay after I get out shithead?" Tayuya asked Naruto

At that very moment, Anko turned around with an evil smirk. "You can stay with us at our house. I don't think Naruto-kun will mind one bit."

**Another one done thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Realized I was being a little baby. I will update the story as I can but I would very much like reviews and comments it makes me want to write faster. I am sorry for putting a review limit for next update. **

**I do not Own Naruto if I did I would be rich. **

Naruto lay in his bed. His thoughts were racing and he was getting nervous. Not only does he have to go through a test to see if he is insane or not, but his mom had just offered Tayuya to live with them. In all his years he was content living in a house with just him and his mother. Anko had always provided for him and had been very protective. Sometimes she over protective and a little crazy at times, but that what how Anko was. It was a quite peaceful home and now that Tayuya would be living there it would not be the same.

"Hey shithead, what are you thinking about over there?" Tayuya's sudden question had brought Naruto back to his senses.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how having you at my house will bring some big changes." Naruto stated.

Tayuya looked at Naruto and wondered why she had accepted Anko's invitation to live with them so eagerly. As soon as Anko had said it and before Naruto could object, Tayuya had replied to Anko with a huge smile. It didn't make sense to her she has becoming way to comfortable with Naruto and it was a little scary to her.

"Hey shithead, I can tell you don't want me there so I will not move in." Tayuya said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She did not know why she felt sad.

Naruto looked over at Tayuya and smiled. "Look it's not that I don't want you to live with use. It is just that I am slow at trusting people. Don't take my kindness for trust. I have been lied to and hurt too many times to count. I do not just hand my trust to anyone." Naruto told Tayuya.

Tayuya smiled a little but quickly removed it still uncomfortable with the idea of smiling so much. "Look I understand trust is not given but earned, but there has got to be some people you trust. I mean come on you have a bunch of people who care for you." Tayuya said.

Naruto smiled at the fact that she had not used a single cuss word in her last statement. However he found it hard to reply to it. "Yes I have friends and family, but I only trust my Okaasan. No one else, yes I care for others but that does not mean I trust them. Even then I did not trust Anko for years after she adopted me."

Tayuya was sitting in her bed and listening very closely. Naruto know she wanted him to go on so he did.

"Saying I was a handful would be an understatement." Naruto stopped and thought for a little while. He then decided to just start from the beginning.

"Let's just start from the beginning. I was living in the orphanage for quite some time as a little child. I could remember the kids being mean and the adults always punishing me. I didn't realize why so I just thought it was because I was being bad. So I decided to always listen and do anything anyone told me. I thought I would get into trouble less. I was wrong as time went on the punishments become worse and then soon became outright beatings. As a child I could not understand why this was happening to me. It confused me. I then began to slip into depression. I stopped running from the beatings. I would always just wish it to end. At times I found myself egging them on telling them to stop beating around the bush and kill me. I was five years old when I found myself cornered in an ally with a mob surrounding me. I smiled and wished this would be the last beating I ever received. I yelled and screamed for them to just end it but they just savored the beating keeping me alive for hours. I even tried to bite my own tongue off but was stopped by a rope in my mouth." Naruto took a minute to collect his thoughts. It had been ages since he thought about those days.

After a brief break he continued. "I wanted the torture and torment to end I just wanted to be free of pain. I was freedom from my life. Hours had passed before I was released by my captors. I was dropped to the ground and left for dead. I lay there waiting the sweet embrace of death. I prayed for death to claim me. It never came I was left in the ally for days before I was discovered by a group of ANBU. One of them had sent the rest to inform the Hokage of my condition. He wore a dog mask and wore a whit robe. He picked me up and carried me to the hospital. I didn't know who he was or why he was helping me. Before we reached the hospital he stopped and spoke to me. He told me to never trust anyone and to live only for myself. He asked me to stay strong and become a powerful shinobi. He then took off his mask and smiled at me. He was Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha. He had saved me and the next day I found out he had killed everyone in his clan except his brother and fled the Village." Again Naruto took a brief break before continuing.

"The day I was released I went back to the orphanage. I was ready for the beating and prepared to accept them. When I got to the orphanage I was greeted by one of the ANBU who found me. I was informed that they had just adopted me and I would be living with them. I was surprised but accepted it. The ANBU knelt down and removed her mask she told me her names was Anko. For the first year I was a bastard to her. I called her names and ran away constantly. I had convinced myself she was just playing with me. I trashed my room and kicked and slapped her when she tried to calm me down. But after all I did she never stopped providing for me. I soon realized she really cared for me. I began to trust her and soon loved her as my mother. It took me years to realize what Itachi really meant. I can trust people but need to be careful who I trust." Naruto finished and felt like a huge pressure was lifted off his chest.

He looked over at Tayuya who was staring at him at was on the verge of tears. She was pale and trembling. She was at a loss of words. She then motioned for him to go to her. He did and was standing next to her bed. She then reached up and grabbed on to him. She was hugging him and crying into his shoulders. He was taken aback by the action and then returned the hug. He then heard her try to speak through the sobs. "No one hears about this ok shithead?" Naruto nodded in agreement.

She held on for a few more moments before letting him go. "I can't believe your life was like that. I thought my life was fucked up but you take the cake." She said as she wiped all the tears from her face and looked at him.

"How can you even live in this fucking place after all those villagers did to you? I would have left long time ago."

"I would have but I know I would have broken the heart of Okaasan. I could not do that to her." Naruto told Tayuya.

Naruto then left to grab something from under his bed and then returned to her bedside. He handed her a bag and told her it was a gift. "I had a clone grab it for me early this morning. I hope you like it." He said with a smile.

Tayuya took the bag and looked inside. She gasped at she pulled out her gift. It was a brand new flute slightly longer then her old one and it was imprinted with Sakura tree designs. It was beautiful and looked expensive. "Hey shithead I can't accept this, besides it must have cost a fortune."

Naruto smiled. "The price is for me to know and you to not worry about. I promised you I would get you a new one and I though this one was perfect. It was pretty and I thought of you so I got it."

"SHUT UP! Stop calling me pretty it fucking weird." Tayuya said as she turned to hide her red face.

Naruto smiled and started to return to his bed. He climbed into and got comfortable. It was moment later he heard a very beautiful sound and looked up to see Tayuya playing the flute. He watched and was mesmerized by the song and the girl. He has known she was pretty but at that moment she looked like and angel and played like one too. He soon felt his eyes getting heavy and decided he was way more tired than he thought. He lay back down and curled up before drifting off to sleep. Tayuya say this and smiled but continued to play the flute. Only after she was sure Naruto was asleep she stopped.

"You deserve a peaceful rest Naruto-kun. I will gain your trust even if it take's years. I don't understand why but I feel the need to keep you safe. I refuse to let you go down that dark path again." Tayuya said.

Out in the hall Anko and Tsunade were listening to the music and both felt tears of happiness after hearing what Tayuya said. They knew she would deliver on her words but also knew her personality would make it challenging.

Next Morning.

Naruto got up and noticed that the sun was up and Tayuya was gone. Before he could look around some the door flew open. It was Anko and she had a smile on her face. Hey chibi your test is today and if passed you can come home. Tayuya has already been taken to her testing room. I'm here to escort you to yours. "

Naruto nodded and climbed out of bed and put on his cloths. He walked over to the door and waited for Anko to lead the way. The walk was quiet and Naruto decided it was for the best. Then after a few moments Anko stopped and pointed into a room.

"Here it is Naruto, now be calm and answer everything honestly. You will do great I will be out here waiting for you." Naruto nodded and walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Hour later

Anko was pacing the hall at a rather rapid rate. She was nervous it had never taken this long for the test to be completed. It was driving her crazy. She failed to realize that Shizune and Tayuya had arrived and were watching her with concern.

"Hey what's going on why you acting like that?" Tayuya asked

Anko didn't hear her and got upset. "Hey shithead's mom, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Anko stopped and looked at Tayuya and Shizune. Shizune was looking at Tayuya with a surprised look. She was the first person other than Naruto to talk to Anko like that.

"I asked why you're pacing up and down like that?" Tayuya asked again after calming down a little.

"Naruto has been testing for way to long I'm scared something has gone wrong." Anko explained.

Shizune looked at Anko and smiled. "Anko-san I'm sure everything is fine."

At that moment Naruto walked through the doors and smiled. "They said I passed, and that I am fit to return to active duty in the morning."

Anko flew toward Naruto and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug before smacking him upside the head. "Baka you had me worried."

Naruto smiled and turned to Tayuya. "How did yours go? You passed I hope."

Tayuya just stood there and nodded. Naruto smiled and looked at Anko then at Shizune. "Hey can the three of us go home now?" Naruto asked Shizune.

She told then they could return home and rest up. And that is what they did. Naruto led the way and motioned for Tayuya to follow. She smiled and began to walk she then looked over and Anko who was also looking at her with a very stoic look. It sent chills down Tayuya's spine it reminded her of when Orochimaru was disappointed. "Hey Tayuya I know I offered you to live with use but there are rules and something's you have got to understand before you can officially live with us. You got it?"

Tayuya nodded and began to feel nervous again. It seemed like forever before they reached a large complex on the edge of the village. It was huge and it made other houses around seem like child's playthings. When she reached the gates to the complex the let out a loud gasp, it caught the attention of Naruto and Anko.

"What is it Tayuya?" Naruto asked concerned.

Tayuya just stood there with shock in her eyes and pointed to the crest on the gates. "That's the Uzumaki symbol. I didn't know you were an Uzumaki, I thought they were all dead."

Naruto smiled. "Nope I'm the last one and this is my complex I was allowed to move here when I graduated the academy. I brought Okaasan her since I didn't want her living alone."

"It makes since now that I think about it. My flute melody affected you way to fast last night. But I thought it was just a fluke. But now I know why."

Naruto and Anko didn't understand what was going on. But were surprised by her next actions, she walked up to them and bowed.

"I am Tayuya Umaki Branch clan member of the Uzumaki. It is my duty to protect and serve you. I did not think I would ever be reunited with a Head Clan member. It is the Umaki who protect and guard the clan. The stories and traditions have been passed down to me by my grandma before her passing." She then looked up and looked at Naruto.

"Since you are a Head member that means.." Tayuya walked up to Naruto and grabbed his shirt and lifted it. "You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

Naruto stared at Tayuya and was at a loss of words. Anko was on the same boat and then smiled. "Seems this was destiny for you two to meet, in the morning we are to report this to Tsunade-sama. For now let's go to bed, there have been too many surprises for one day."

**Do not worry this will not affect Tayuya's personality to much if at all. I just felt this would add a very cool element to the story if done right. I think I can do it right and if not I will scrap the idea and edit the story accordingly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. Also like I said it will be a little confusing but please understand the next two chapters will shed light on Naruto's past. Please tell me what you think and again I apologize for the confusing chapter. If it really is to bad let me know and I will try to fix it a little bit. But to me this chapter the way it is makes most since. Please review.**

**I do not own Naruto if I did Tayuya would still be alive.**

Anko watched the exchange between Naruto and Tayuya. It was amusing to her it was her idea to have the red head move in. It was her idea so she could tease and torture her adopted sun. The news of Tayuya being a branch family member to the Uzumaki clan was surprising and to perfect at the same time. Anko stood there with her arms crossed and an evil smirk made its way on to her face.

"Tayuya I don't understand why you waited till now to tell me this. I think Tsunade needed to know this information." Naruto said

Tayuya looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "How could I have told you sooner? I only just now found out you were an Uzumaki."

"I told you name was Naruto Uzumaki when I first found you. I don't see why you didn't tell me this then."

Tayuya looked at Naruto and her anger started to rise again. She was trying to be polite and that alone was getting on her nerves. "Listen I'm sorry but I was severely injured at the time and did not realize what you had told me." Tayuya said biting her tongue and bowing.

"Ok I am sorry. Please you can stop bowing its really uncomfortable for me. Besides it does not suit you." Naruto said.

That was it Tayuya had lost her patience and her new found manners were thrown out the door. "Look here shit head I am trying to be polite and nice to you. So you can take that kindness and shove it up your ass." Tayuya said as she walked past Naruto and Anko into the complex.

Naruto watched Tayuya walk away with slight surprise at the outburst. The whole situation was crazy to him yet he let a smile escape his face. It was nice to know that Tayuya was truly just the same and nothing really changed. It was then he felt someone's arms snake their way over his shoulders.

"Oh does Naruto-kun have a sweet spot for someone after all?" Anko said softly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto pushed Anko's arms off him and turned to look at her. Anko still had a very disturbing smirk on her face. It sent chills down Naruto's spine. "I don't have a sweet spot for her. I just wanted to help her and then you invite her to move in. what the hell where you thinking." Naruto said as he stormed off in to the complex as well.

"Hey brat, remember you have training early tomorrow. Just because you were injured doesn't mean you can skip training." Anko said to the retreating blonde.

"Yea whatever I'll be there." Naruto said with a wave of his arm.

As soon as Naruto walked into the complex he was met by Tayuya. "What the fuck was that supposed to mean Asshole? I heard what you said to Anko, If you did not want me here all you had to do was fucking say so."

Naruto regretted his last words and tried to apologize. "Tayuya I'm So…"

"Save your bullshit sorry for someone who cares. Look here I understand you lived a shitty life, but that is no excuse to live the way you do. I'm not the happiest person ever but I can see you a fucking miserable." Tayuya looked up and saw Naruto looking straight at her he then approached her and. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Tayuya you are right but please understand this is a lot for me to talk in. Finding out that there is another living member of the Uzumaki clan is a lot."

The anger inside Tayuya was too much to just let go. "How the hell do you think I feel? Don't fucking touch me you fucking bastard."

Tayuya said slapping his arm away. Tayuya walked away and left Naruto standing there alone. His face was blank and void of emotion. He just walked into his room and tried to clear his mind. Before he could properly think about what happened he fell asleep.

Tayuya was inside the living area sitting on the couch fuming with anger. She was pissed at Naruto and herself. Along with being torn on the new concept of having a clan again. It was too much for her to handle. Before she could think any more her thoughts were broken.

"Tayuya you ok?"

Tayuya turned to see Anko standing in the door. "Yea I'm fine Anko. Look I will stay here on the couch tonight then figure out where I'll go tomorrow since Naruto does not want me here."

Anko looked at Tayuya before walking to sit beside her. "Look I am not going to lie, after what you did just now to Naruto I don't think you being here is a good idea either. You have to earn my trust and Tsunade's trust. Any trust Naruto had for you went out the door when you pushed his arm away. Doing that most likely made him think you hated him like everyone else in this village. As far as staying her if what you say is true this is your home just as much as Naruto's."

Tayuya looked down in shame after hearing Anko. "I'm sorry Anko-san."

"Don't tell me that. tell Naruto but only when you truly mean it. He will be very pissed at you for a little while so you better be prepared." Anko said as she got up and left the room leaving Tayuya by herself. After a little while Tayuya fell asleep.

**The next day**

In a small clearing just outside the walls of Konoha Naruto stood with Anko and Tayuya. "What the hell is she doing here? She is not a shinobi so she has no business here." Naruto said to Anko

"Hey shot head I can be here if I want to. You can't make me leave. Besides whom do you think you are asshole talking like your mister high and mighty?" Tayuya Said.

"Naruto I said she can come and watch your training. Why is that so bad?" Anko said with confusion.

"You have no right inviting a stranger to our training without my permission."

"Oh I'm sorry mister high and fucking mighty. Had I known I needed your permission to be here I would have fucking asked for your permission." Tayuya said with her face red from anger.

"I don't trust you and you don't belong here. You are no longer a shinobi so you have no reason to be here." Naruto said

"SHUT UP NARUTO! I said she could be here so she is staying. It does not matter if you don't trust her. You need to open up to more people. If you keep closing yourself off you're going to die alone." Anko yelled in anger. Soon her anger turned to sadness. "What happened to your dream Naruto? You wanted to have friends and to become Hokage. Yet when someone wants to be your friend your push them away, and you completely gave up on your dream to become Hokage."

Naruto looked at Anko and then at Tayuya. His face was void of expression and emotion. He then looked back at Anko. "I don't have to listen to this shit." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

Anko rushed toward Naruto and grabbed his arm. "Listen here you little shit you have no right to talk to me like that. I am your mother and sensei. I will be shown some respect and I also think you owe Tayuya and apology."

"You're not my real mom and I do not owe anyone anything." Naruto said pulling his arm free from a shocked Anko.

Anko and Tayuya both watched Naruto walk off into the woods. Anko let out a very slow breath before turning to Tayuya. "Let's just go and have you explain everything you told Naruto yesterday to the Hokage."

Tayuya looked at Anko and nodded she could see the purple haired lady was fighting back tears. After Anko regained her composure they both headed to the Hokage's office.

**Hour later **

"See so you are part of the Uzumaki clan. I suppose this was a surprise to Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Yea the shit head went all crazy this morning. What the hell was that about anyway?" Tayuya asked looking at Anko.

Anko looked at Tayuya with confusion. "Did you forget what you did to Naruto last night?"

"How is the way he acting a result of what happened last night? You expect me to believe that this I my fucking fault."

"Enough! Listen Tayuya Naruto is the only one who trusts you here. If it was not for him you would be dead. Now with the news of you being an Uzumaki helps your case a lot in staying in this village. Look whatever you did to Naruto you better fix it." Tsunade spoke.

Tayuya was angry at being yelled at but held her tongue. She knew both Anko and Tsunade were right. She needed to find a way to earn Naruto's trust again and apologize to him. It would not be easy for her because kindness was not her strong suit.

"Now Anko If this is all true I think we need to bring Ino in and explain some stuff to Tayuya here." Tsunade suggested.

Anko thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "I think your right Hokage-sama."

"Wait what does this Ino girl have to do with this shit." Tayuya asked very confused at what was going on.

"Ino is Naruto's child hood friend and knows Naruto better than anyone. She is going to explain to you why Naruto is the way he is. Also why what you did to him was so bad." Anko explained.

Tayuya looked at her and shook her head in understanding. "Now Tayuya what you here from Ino is not going to be easy. The things she will tell you will make Orochimaru's experiments seem like a vacation."

Tayuya looked at them in shock and just waited as Tsunade had ANBU summon Ino.

**There we go please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter hope you enjoy. Ino does something in this chapter that will be explained later. And also Tayuya shows a drastic change in personality. Her old one will resurface in time and in certain situations. As always please leave a comment on what you think of the story.**

**I do not own Naruto if I did Tayuya would still be alive.**

Tayuya was upset at herself and at Naruto. She knew what she did to him was wrong yet in her mind she felt his behavior today was over the top. She knew he had a very shitty life and had all the right reasons to be hateful. Yet she felt he had no right to talk to her or Anko the way he did. She felt bad for Anko about how Naruto acted to her.

"So Tayuya it will be a little bit till Ino gets here. Will you please tell us about your clan and the Uzumaki?" said Tsunade breaking Tayuya from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked a little confused and slightly frustrated that her thoughts were interrupted.

"Well we have no records of the Umaki, and I am quite confused why a branch family clan does not share the same clan name." Tsunade said looking at Tayuya with her chin resting on her hands.

Anko shifted to face Tayuya also interested in what she was going to say. It made Tayuya a little uncomfortable that the two were staring at her. She hated being the center of attention. After a moment she collected herself and took a deep breath.

"Well I don't know much however I was told enough to answer a couple of questions. Like it was told to me I am a member of the Umaki clan. We are related by blood to the Uzumaki. We however are very different then the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki are a very royal clan that the Umaki served. At least that's the way it used to be. The Uzumaki were a clan with massive chakra reserves and control of their chakra was second to none. In the clan of the Uzumaki there was a very specific family that was held in very high regard." Tayuya stopped to let the information sink in.

"Why was there a single family in the Uzumaki that was held higher than the rest? I thought you said the Uzumaki were royal." Anko asked. Tsunade nodded in agreement with Anko's question and statement.

"Well this single family held the biggest chakra reserves of the entire clan. This was very important for the village of Konoha. The family was held so high for the burden they were forced to hold." Tayuya said before she was interrupted.

"You are talking about the Kyuubi aren't you?' Tsunade said shifting in her chair.

"Yes, they were burdened with holding the Kyuubi. They were raised to a certain age and trained to handle the Kyuubi's chakra. That is where my clan the Umaki comes in. Although blood related we did not have the same chakra they had or the same control. We as a whole clan acted like a royal guard to the entire Uzumaki clan. We did it willingly and as I understand it we loved the job." Tayuya stopped to take a breather.

"I see but how was your clan so important. And from what I understand the Umaki were a total separate clan." Anko said before Tayuya could continue.

Tayuya looked at Anko before she started again. "We Umaki could wed and have kids from the Uzumaki. We were the only other clan that was allowed this privilege. Because of this, we were considered a branch family. Unlike other branch families, we were happy and loved the Uzumaki. Furthermore, I was told that my family was the personal protectors and close friends with the Kyuubi containers and the rest of their family. We trained the adolescent children at a relatively young age and taught them how to fight off the hatred from the Kyuubi's chakra. They needed the training or else they would be lost to the hate and become corrupted. My family was also vital to the extraction and resealing of the Kyuubi. Our music based techniques tamed the beast enough to perform the ritual safely. We also were there in case we needed to calm the container down." Tayuya stopped again, this time to look towards the door.

"I think someone is here." Tayuya said

Before Tsunade or Anko could react, they all heard a knock on the door. "Tayuya we are done for now, but we will continue this discussion later." Tsunade said before calling on the person to come in.

Just as Tayuya nodded in agreement the door opened up. Ino walked In followed closely by two ANBU. Ino walked up to Tsunade and stood there waiting for orders. Tsunade waved the ANBU away and waited for them to leave before she spoke. "Thanks for coming Ino. We need you to explain something to our new friend over here."

"No problem Tsunade-sama but who is she and what do I have to explain?" Ino asked as she turned and looked at Tayuya.

"This is Tayuya Umaki and she is a relative of sorts to Naruto. She is the closest thing Naruto has to a blood relative." Tsunade explained.

Ino looked at Tayuya before smiling and bowing. "Nice to meet you Tayuya-san, I am glad Naruto has a living family member."

Tayuya was taken aback by Ino's kindness. She was a little unsure how she felt about it. She, however, returned the bow. "Nice to meet you Ino-san, I understand you'r a very close friend to Naruto and know about his childhood more than anyone else. This is true right Ino?"

Tayuya's attitude toward Ino surprised both Tsunade and Anko. They were even more surprised by her politeness that the young girl showed. She did not show that level of respect toward anyone else. They pushed it aside when they heard Tayuya speak.

"Ino-san I would like to hear of Naruto-kun's childhood." Tayuya said

The addition of Kun to Naruto's name made Ino slightly upset. It, however, passed as she smiled again. She took a seat next to Tayuya and spoke. "Ok but you got to understand that something's I am about to tell you will be very graphic and will most likely upset you. The life Naruto survived was a nightmare and had it not been for Anko and I, Naruto would probably be further down a very dark path then he currently is or even worse dead. Naruto is my best friend, and it pains me to talk about his early life. The things I saw and heard from him killed me inside."

Tayuya looked at Ino in shock as she saw that the blonde was fighting back tears. It made her uneasy and second guessed her initial thoughts of Naruto's life. She was unsure if she wanted to hear this. It was too much in only days she felt a close connection with Naruto. To the point where she could even say, she cared for him. His life was something she needed to hear, but if it was as bad as everyone says it was she didn't want to hear it.

"Tayuya are you ready to understand why what you did to Naruto pushed him to the point he was at this morning?" Anko asked Tayuya getting a look form Ino.

"What did she do?" Ino asked as she turned look at Tayuya again. "What did you do to him?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Tayuya looked away in shame. She now knew that Ino cared deeply for Naruto, and she was slightly afraid of telling Ino what she did. She, however, took in a deep breath and spoke. "I told Naruto never to touch me and slapped his hand away from me as I yelled at him."

Ino looked at Tayuya in anger before she spoke again. "You have no idea what that meant to Naruto-kun What you did to him has pushed him deeper into a hole that you now need to pull him out of." Ino said.

"Look he told me about all the attempts against his life and even how he prayed for death. I understand his life was messed up but how was I supposed to know my actions would cause him to go crazy?" Tayuya said in defense. She, however, knew it was a bullshit reason.

Ino looked away in sadness and let out a loud sigh. "Look what he told you was nothing His life is so much more messed up, and a certain unspoken reason is the main cause of his shitty life." Ino said to Tayuya.

"Your speaking of the Kyuubi are you not?" Tayuya said causing Ino to look at Tsunade in surprise.

"It's ok Ino, she knew already, or she found out is more like it." Anko said before Tsunade could speak getting a silent thank you from the Hokage.

"How I know is for another time Ino-san Please tell me about Naruto-kun." Tayuya said as she sat forward to indicate she was ready to listen.

Ino prepared herself before speaking it was a subject she hates talking about. "Alright here we go. Naruto has constantly struggled with fitting in, and at first I was like everyone and thought Naruto was an idiot. He was consistently running around getting on everyone's nerves. He was a hyper little kid. I would ignore him and just brush him off as a kid. I knew he had no friends, but I assumed it was because he was so obnoxious. However, it was not until one day when I was walking home from the academy that I began to notice him. He was sitting by himself at a park bench he was crying, and I hide behind a tree. I watched him and I saw his stupid grin was gone, and I was replaced with sadness and loneliness. I stood behind the tree until he called me out. I was surprised that he knew I was there. Naturally, I walked from behind the tree and acted like I was looking for something. However, he called me out on it, and I noticed something else was off. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood. I then realized he had missed that day of classes, and no one questioned it. I had never seen so much blood, but I could not see any wounds on him." Ino stopped to wipe away tears that had escaped.

Tayuya reached over and placed her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Look if this is too much for you. We can stop." Tayuya said surprising herself at her actions. Normally, she would not have cared and even laughed at Ino for crying. She pushed the thought aside as Ino spoke.

"No it's ok but thank you Tayuya-san." Ino said before starting again.

"I looked at him and could not see any sign of his normal happy annoying self. He was a completely different person. It confused me, and it was that day I realized there was something to Naruto that no one knew. He began walking away and I just stood there. I had so many questions for him, but I just watched him leave. I before long felt myself walking the same direction as him. I later saw something that no one should ever witness I saw a group of people surround him and proceeded to beat him. The thing that disturbed me was he was not crying for help or even screaming in pain. It was later I felt a horrible chakra it was full of pure hate and dread. next I saw a villager get his head ripped off and as the body fell I saw Naruto standing there with red chakra surrounding him. His face was filled with pleasure and pure killer intent. He proceeded to rip the remaining villagers apart limb by limb. I was scared as I saw him standing there covered in even more blood than before. It was then that I also saw that Naruto's right arm was mangled and was hanging on to his shoulder by skin and a few muscle fibers. I had no idea what to do after that I felt and saw the red chakra leave and disappear. It was then I heard him scream in pain as he fell onto the ground and held his arm…." Ino stopped again this time shaking. She hugged herself tight trying to collect herself. Tayuya looked at Anko and Tsunade and saw they too were fighting tears and were pained by what Ino was saying.

"Ino-san please you don't have to do this." Tayuya said as she felt her body move and hugged Ino.

Ino accepted the hug and started to bawl. It was too much for Ino and Tayuya knew it. However, after a few minutes she felt Ino pull away, and she started to talk again. For unknown reasons to herself, Tayuya felt sadness for Ino. It was starting to make her feel uneasy about how she was starting to feel something that she had not felt since she was a little girl. Tayuya was yet again pulled from her thoughts as she heard Ino continued talking.

"I saw him grab his arm and began screaming. I rushed over without thinking and tried to help him. I reached him and his screams stopped, and he then pushed me to the ground. I was angry and confused at why he did that. I was trying to help him. It was after that I saw he was hunched over me. I later on saw he was covered in kunai and shuriken. He had pushed me away and covered me, so I would not get hurt. He protected me, and he did it on instinct. I was about to thank him when I saw more villagers and two ANBU walk up to him. They picked him up and carried him to the wall. I screamed for them to stop as I saw them pin him to the wall. A few of the villagers held me back as I tried to help him…"

**FLASHBACK**

"No please stop it you're hurting him." Ino screamed.

The grip of the villagers was too strong, and soon she stopped struggling as she knew it was useless. She cried and watched the villagers, and ANBU torture Naruto. "It's ok little girl, he can't hurt you." Ino heard one of the villagers speak.

"He protected me how is that hurting me!" Ino yelled.

"He is a monster when you get older you will understand that what we are doing is a service to this village." The other villager said.

"You're killing a defenseless kid so you tell me who the monsters are." Ino snapped

"Look here little girl, that kid is a monster who will kill us all if he lives. Look at what he did to those people." She looked over at the pool of blood and body part of the villagers who Naruto had killed earlier.

"I would have done the same thing if I was beat the way he was." Ino spat.

The two villagers ignored her and watched the rest of the villagers torture Naruto with evil smirks on their faces. I sickened her how grown men could do this to a child. She next heard yells telling Naruto to beg for his life and to scream in pain. She looked at Naruto and saw he was not showing any sign of pain, and she then knew that he was not going to give the villagers the pleasure of seeing him cry.

"Just kill me already you bastards." Naruto told the villagers.

Ino then saw the two ANBU walk up and began to channel chakra. "What are you two doing? You're supposed to protect everyone not kill children!" Ino yelled at the ANBU. They, however, ignored her.

She saw them place their hands upon Naruto's chest and neck. She soon smelt burning flesh, and she saw Naruto was really struggling not to scream. It was then she did something she never knew she could do. She found herself able to hear Naruto's thoughts. It then gave her the idea that maybe he could hear hers.

'Naruto can you hear me?'

'Ino is that you. How are you talking to me?' Naruto asked with strain.

'Look Naruto you cannot give them the satisfaction of hearing you cry. I will talk to you to keep your mind off the pain.'

'Thank you but I have to ask you to do something for me Ino.'

'What is it? I'll do anything you want me to.'

'Ino I want you to kill me.'

'What? I can't do that I won't.'

'Ino please I need you to do this. I want to pain to stop.'

'I….'

'Ino I need you to understand, I am probably going to die here regardless. However, if you do it, I won't be tortured, and you won't have to watch them do this to me for hours.'

Ino left Naruto's mind, and she knew he was right. She was crying uncontrollably. She then turned to the two men holding her. "Excuse me could you let me go. I would like to part take in what's going on."

The two men looked hesitant but before long let her go. She walked over to Naruto and looked him in the eye's she needed to end the pain and fast. "I would like to take him down so I could reach him." Ino said trying to sound cold and heartless. It kind of scared her how she could change her attitude so quickly even though she was only acting this way. She then saw the ANBU nod and pulled the stakes pinning Naruto to the wall letting him fall into the ground. She walked over to Naruto and knelt down beside him. She saw his eyes, and she knew he was thanking her.

"I am sorry Naruto." Ino whispered trying not to cry. She then pulled a kunai from his arm and covered his mouth. She brought the kunai to his chest and shoved it into his heart. She held his mouth because she refused to let the others hear him in pain. When she felt his life slip away she then removed her hand again the tears began to flow.

"WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKERS DONE?" everyone turned around to see that an ANBU woman wearing a white cloak and a mouse mask was standing behind them all. She was shaking in rage.

"Anko-sama you were supposed to be on a mission." The two ANBU said as they stepped away from Naruto's body.

"My son is dead and you have the nerve to stand here in front of me." Anko spoke with venom in her voice. She removed her mask, and Ino could see she was in tears.

Ino thought she could speak to Anko the way she did with Naruto. 'Anko-san can you hear me?'

'Who is this?' Anko asked as she looked around.

'My name is Ino, and I am sorry I am the one who killed Naruto. He begged me, to so he would not have been tortured by them. I did it to end his pain. I am so sorry Anko-san I killed your son but please understand I refused to let these bastards do it and hear or see him in pain. Please forgive me.'

Ino was crying with her face buried in her hands. She knew Anko would not forgive her.

'I understand little Ino.' Anko said with great sadness.

'Ino I want you to go home you do not need to see any more death today.' Anko said this time with determination in her voice.

'Ok Anko-san.' Ino wiped her tears and stood to walk away. She looked down at Naruto's body and then ran home not turning back."

**END FLASHBACK**

Tayuya was in complete shock and was horrified at what she just heard. It was something that would make anyone sick. She soon felt something fall down her cheek, and she felt her cheek and realized she had been crying. "That's fucked up beyond anything I have seen or heard. If you killed Naruto-kun how is he alive, then?" Tayuya asked.

"That is thanks to the Kyuubi. It refused to let Naruto die because if Naruto died so would the Kyuubi. After Anko-san killed everyone there she noticed that Naruto's wounds were slowly healing. She knew if they were healing that he was still alive. So she took him home and placed him in his room. It took two weeks for the Kyuubi to heal Naruto completely."

"Holy hell." Was all Tayuya could say.

"Any ways as time passed Naruto had changed and shut everyone out. It took Anko years and me even longer to open him up again. When we did we realized he was different. Anko requested to take Naruto as a single student under her as his jonin instructor. He granted it, and I was asked if I wanted to join Naruto to make it a two genin cell. I refused and soon regretted it Naruto took it as a rejection and shut me out again. I later requested the switch and found that Naruto didn't want me anymore. I slapped him away. I was his friend, and it took a long time to get him to talk to me again. His mother helped, but it still was tough. I have a feeling you really care for Naruto, and if I am right, I think he needs you there for him. I am hardly ever around anymore, and I fear the whole bit with Sakura had way stronger effects on Naruto then we know."

Everyone was quiet, and the mood in the air was thick. The tension was broken as an ANBU walked in and bowed. "Sorry for barging in but I have a very urgent message for you Hokage-sama." The Anbu said as he bowed.

Tsunade looked at the ANBU and motioned for him to hand her the scroll before dismissing him. She unrolled the scroll and began to read. Her eyes widened as she finished. She was shaking as she placed the scroll down.

"Tsunade-sama what is it?" Anko asked in concern.

"I..It's Jiraiya he said that the Akatsuki had begun to move. they are three years ahead of schedule. They are coming after Naruto in the next couple of months." Tsunade said.

"Who is the Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"They are a secret group of S-class nuk-nin They plan to capture all containers and extract the Bijuu from them. That means Naruto is on their list." Tayuya said.

"How do you know this?" Ino asked

"Orochimaru was a member until he betrayed them. He feared for his life, so he created an elite guard to combat the Akatsuki. I was a member of them. We were called the Sound five. I was specifically trained to fight Itachi Uchiha. Since I use a long range Genjutsu that does not require me to be anywhere near him. Therefore, making his Sharingan useless and leaving him to rely on Ninjutsu." Tayuya explained.

This surprised Tsunade greatly. She felt a little better about having Tayuya around. However, she realized she had yet to make Tayuya a Konoha shinobi. She reached for a drawer and pulled out two items. She threw the first item at Tayuya.

Tayuya caught it and looked at it was a Hitai-ate. "What is this for?" She asked

"That means you are officially a Konoha shinobi. And this means you are a Chunnin." Tsunade said throwing a Chunnin vest at Tayuya.

"Tsunade-sama I am supposed to take the Chunnin exams to be promoted." Tayuya said confused. She was not the only one Anko and Ino were both baffled and were looking at Tsunade to explain.

"I realize that but if Orochimaru had trained you to protect him, then I know you are more than qualified." Tsunade said.

Tayuya smiled and bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Tayuya tied her Hitai-ate over her hat she wore and put on her vest. This was something she normally would not care about, but for some reason, she felt proud.

"And this is yours." Tsunade said reaching into her desk again and throwing it to Ino.

Ino caught it and quickly put it on. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." Ino said bowing.

Anko was smiling at the two girls and felt proud of both. "Now you two are being placed on the same cell along with Naruto and Anko-san is your Jonin instructor." Tsunade said

All three looked surprised but all accepted. Tsunade was about to dismiss the meeting when Shizune busted through the door breathing hard. "What is going on Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Naruto-kun."

"What about him?" all four Kunoichi asked at the same time.

"He has fled Konoha."

**Thank you for reading. Longest chapter yet yay 4000 story words. Please leave comments.**


	6. Info

_**Hi everyone I am revising my story that I have posted so far Soothing Melody. Also I will be adopting a story from Naruto Trinity. They have a story I love but cannot finish. I feel like I can finish it and still have it be a good story. If you are following Naruto Trinity stories they will continue A new Beginning and Hinata's story. I am taking over A New Konoha. Please read their other stories and support them I also hope you will like the new story I adopted. **_


End file.
